


License to drive

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Comedy, Driving, Driving Lessons, Gen, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Dom asks Adam to teach him how to drive lets hope that they both make it out alive.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 6





	License to drive

"Hey Adam you are a pretty good driver can you teach me,"Dom asked bating his eyelashes.

Adam spat out his drink and stared at Dom in shock.

"You want me to teach you how to drive"?

"Yes,"he replied.

Adam knew that Dom was a terrible driver he couldnt even drive a go cart without crashing.

But since he asked Adam would have to help him.

"Alright I will teach you on one condition,"Adam cautioned.

"Yes and what is that,"Dom asked

Once you get your license you will have to buy me a drink.

"Is that all,"Dom questioned.

"Yes,"Adam replied with a nod as he grabbed his keys and led Dom out to the car.


End file.
